3 de mayo
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Porque aquel no era su Francis. Su Francis jamás haría algo semejante. Antonio/Francis


Título: 3 de mayo.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Antonio/Francis.

* * *

-_Feu!_

Tercera fila. Ya iban sesenta.

Una parte de él quería pensar que no eran muchos, pero la verdad era que todo aquello no había hecho nada más que empezar. Sabía que al finalizar la noche no serían pocos los que habrían perdido la vida en aquel sinsentido. Sino todo lo contrario. Demasiados. Siempre demasiados para España.

Trató de volver a liberarse de las ataduras que lo mantenían (_jodidamente_) atado e inmovilizado. No podía moverse. No podía desviar la mirada. No podía hacer _nada_. Y Francia lo sabía. Lo sabía y por eso le había colocado allí, estratégicamente situado para que pudiera ver el espectáculo, tal vez esperando que se le pasaran las ganas de una nueva insurrección.

_Maldita sea_…

-Teníamos un trato…-siseó, con los ojos verdes centelleando con furia mientras observaba como la cuarta fila comenzaba a avanzar para colocarse en posición-. ¡Maldita sea, Francis, teníamos una alianza!

El francés, siempre a su lado, solo se encogió elegantemente de hombros, todavía con esa aura de grandeza que no parecía haberle abandonado ni un segundo. Antonio tuvo el impulso de gritarle y golpearle (algo estúpido, en realidad, ya que no podía). Borrarle aquella maldita expresión de la cara.

Aquel no era su Francis. Su Francis _jamás_ haría algo semejante.

-Lo habría evitado de haber habido otra manera, _mon cher_-respondió finalmente, sin ningún atisbo de que aquello fuese cierto. El maldito imperio se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza…-, pero tu pueblo no nos ha dejado más remedio.

-¿Qué no os ha…? ¡Por Dios, Francis, les estáis _fusilando_!-estalló, casi escupiéndolo-. ¡Abre de una maldita vez los ojos! ¡Ese jefe enano y chalado que tienes te está comiendo la cabeza! ¡Tú no necesitas nada de esto! ¡No _quieres_ hacer nada de esto!

Fue tan fugaz que apenas lo vio.

En menos de dos segundos el olor a vino y a canela que tan bien conocía a aquellas alturas inundó sus sentidos y su espacio, y se encontró con el rostro del francés a escasos centímetros del suyo. La suave y fría mano de Francis se posó sobre su mejilla, haciendo que le mirase.

-Cuidado, Antonio. No estás en posición de reclamar nada-su aliento le golpeaba la nariz, las mejillas y los labios con cada palabra. Resultaba extrañamente mareante. Dolorosamente familiar.

El español se inclinó todo lo posible hacia el otro, hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron.

-Estoy en la posición perfecta para reclamarte cualquier cosa, Francis-susurró roncamente-, _cualquier_ cosa.

Francis sonrió. Y ese fue el único aviso que cedió a Antonio antes de terminar de acortar la distancia que los separaba y atacar sus labios.

El español no respondió de inmediato, demasiado sorprendido y petrificado como para poder hacer nada, pero casi en seguida frunció el ceño y le correspondió. Con fuerza. Con dureza. Una batalla de labios, dientes y lenguas en la que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Cuando se detuvieron, siempre demasiado pronto, fue Francis el que decidió romperlo, pero Antonio quiso tener la última palabra y se inclinó hacia delante nuevamente para morderle el labio inferior con fuerza, con saña. A Francis pareció divertirle más que cualquier otra cosa porque esta vez fue él el que le correspondió con otro beso, más corto, en el suyo.

-Te odio-jadeó Antonio al cabo de unos segundos.

Francis ladeó la cabeza hasta hacer que su melena dorada cayese graciosamente en uno de sus hombros.

-Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad, _mon cher_-repuso con simplicidad, como si fuese un hecho demasiado obvio como para dedicarle un mayor esfuerzo. Que lo era. Por mucho que le pesase a uno y agradase al otro.

El moreno no respondió pero le fulminó con la mirada justo en el instante en que el rubio giraba sobre sus talones para darle la espalda y hacer un gesto vago con la mano, indicando así a sus tropas que cargasen las armas otra vez. Los gimoteos, miradas desafiantes, oraciones y valor español volvieron a resurgir otra vez.

Antonio maldijo entre dientes ante esto, quizás más lastimeramente de lo que había pretendido.

-_Traidor_-volvió a escupir. La palabra sabía demasiado rara en su boca cuando se trataba de Francis como para que llegase a acostumbrarse.

Pero Francis sonrió. Una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados; indescifrable. Y por un momento a Antonio le pareció ver en ella algo que hacía un segundo no estaba allí.

_Pena. Culpa. Arrepentimiento. Pesar. Un "no quería hacerte esto. No a ti". Miedo. _

Y solo durante un instante más, deseó aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Duró apenas un segundo.

-_Feu!_

* * *

Notas de la autora: …Arg.

Odio esta época. De verdad. Me ha dado tanta pena escribir el sufrimiento del pobre Toni como poner a Francis siendo tan malo *suspira* con lo buenos que son y lo lindos que quedan juntos. Por supuesto hace referencia a los fusilamientos del 2 y 3 de mayo que se dieron en España, Madrid, durante el Imperio Napoleónico. Los españoles intentaron revelarse contra los soldados franceses y, bueno...el resto es historia.

Estoy obsesionada con esta pareja, en serio xD quería escribir algo de ellos, lo que fuera, y salió esto. Creo que ha este paso se van a convertir en mi tercera OTP. Qué cosas.

¿Review?


End file.
